(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a method for forming an image.
(ii) Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an image forming apparatus that forms an image by supplying a surface of a rotating intermediate transfer member having no ends, with ink absorbing particles that absorb ink; and by ejecting the ink in accordance with an image signal to the ink absorbing particles supplied on the surface of the intermediate transfer member such that the ink absorbing particles absorb the ink.